Second kiss
by Mini Author Gita
Summary: OCxShura kecupan kedua saat kau menghiburku


Konbanwa!!!!!! minna maki-chan desu! ROMANCE STORRRYYYY!!!!!!! OCxshura!!!!!!!!!!!! MAKINOXSHURAAA!!!!!!!!!!! wkwkwkwkwkwkw!!! (stress mode on) jadi kayaknya ini gaje nih cerita gueeee......

**Disclaimer: Masami kurumada-san**

* * *

**SECOND KISS**

di kediaman sanctuary, saint emas capricorn bernama shura sedang membacakan puisi sendirian di kuilnya. shura lega tidak ada orang yg melihat shura kalo shura baca puisi sendirian (maksudnya, dia takut kalo dia di sangka orang gila). "haha.... ga ada orang... aku baca puisi ini ah...." shura mulai membacanya. tapi, dia ga sadar kalo di belakang kuil ada gadis berambut marun.

Saat kau pergi ke jepang

Engkau selalu teringat padaku

Rambutmu marun dan lurus seperti sutra

Wajahmu selalu tersenyum saat kau melihat aku tertawa

Matamu indah seperti berlian suci

Kulitmu putih berbagaikan mutiara suci

Matamu selalu berkaca ketika kau sedih

Air matamu berbagaikan air mata surga

Makino hana

Namamu selalu tercatat di hatiku

Cintamu selalu terjaga olehku

Gadis itu melihat shura dan kagum padanya. Shura merasakan cosmo gadis itu. shura ingin menyerang orang itu di dekat kuilnya. "siapa kau? tunjukan dirimu!!!" kata shura sambil melihat keberadaan kuilnya. gadis itu menunjukan dirinya dari belakang tiang kuil. shura salah paham ternyata yg dia rasakan cosmonya adalah cosmo gadis itu. "rupanya kau ya makino..... aku minta maaf ya, soalnya ini kejadian seperti 10 tahun yg lalu....." makino memaafkan shura dengan hati yg tulus "tidak apa-apa, lain kali kamu harus rasakan cosmonya, jika cosmonya seperti memiliki kehangatan berarti itu adalah cosmoku." kata makino sambil menjelaskan.

Shura pergi ke arah makino dia melihat matanya makino yg sayu, shura bertanya "makino, kamu ngantuk ya??"

"aku.... tidak ngantuk kok...." kata makino sambil bohong pada shura

"jangan bohong. aku sudah tau dari mata sucimu.... ups...." shura keceplosan bilang mata suci pada makino.

"ma.... mata suci????" kata makino heran pada shura. "ga ada kok! aku hanya ngada2 aja...." kata shura sambil ngelus 'palanya makino. "kau bilang mata suci? kamu ternyata saint yang terbaik bagiku......" makino memujiin shura sambil memeluk shura. "tapi... aku biasanya.... memanggilmu... 'mutiara suci'..... ya sudah deh... terserah aku saja...." kata shura sambil ragu. makino ternyata tertidur di badannya shura. shura mengetahui kalo makino ternyata ngantuk. "wah wah.... ketahuan nih cewe.... gue bawain dia ke kamar gue saja deh....." shura menggendong makino, dan membawanya ke kamar. dia menyelimutinya dan mencium pipinya.

_Hint: makino ngantuk karena abiez les biola._

Saat shura keluar kamar, haruko adik makino heran apa yg dilakukan shura saat dia di dalam kamar. "shura-niichan, sedang apa lu, di kamarmu?" haruko bertanya "imouto-san..... gue sedang nyelimuti makino..... mang lo napa sieh???? nanyain gituuuu.... trus!" kata shura sambil cubitin pipi haruko. "ADOUUWW!!! shura-niichan!!!!!! pipi gue jangan di cubit!!!! aku ini terlalu imut pipinya untuk di cubit....." kata haruko sambil megang pipinya. (kalo saori bilang pipinya dia sendiri yg imut, HOEEKK!!!!!!). "ya... maaf..... mang napa sieh? lo selalu ngawasi gue trus??? mang gue anak lu?" kata shura jengkel. "gue awasin lu karena, takutnya lo bikin makino-neechan terjadi apa apa!!!! kalo lo nyakitin makinoku, ntar gue kelitikin sampe pingsan! ato enggak, sekalian gue_ kill you_! (buseeetttt haruko.... kecil2 dah mau membunuh orang aja..... maw jadi kriminalis loe?)" kata haruko sambil ngancungin jari tengah. shura kaget "lha? kok ngancungin jari tengah??!! kecil-kecil sudah ngerti jari tengah....." haruko kaget juga karena ga nyadar kalo dia ngancungin jari tengah "ASTAJIM!!!!!!! gue ga nyadar!!!! hehe... maaf ya, shura-niichan, gue mau balik ke _nihongo_ dulu ya!!!!! [huh.... *'_supein otoko'_ sialaaan.... lu sekali2 ciumin bibir makino-neechan, gue bunuh aja tuh orang!]" kata haruko sambil kabur. "terserah....." kata shura sambil menggaruk 'palanya.

*****_**supein otoko: pria spanyol**_

Makino tertidur dengan memeluk gulingnya shura, yg sudah di peluk shura saat tadi malem. Shura membuatkan steak pedas dan ramen pedas buat makino. dan shura membelah melon berbentuk hati, dengan jurus excaliburnya. tapi..... shura ga sengaja ternyata dia sampe membelah meja, lantai dan sampe tembok kuilnya terbelah. saat makino bangun, makino kagum pada masakannya buatannya shura. tapi, dia kaget kalo dapurnya terbelah. "shura? ada apa ini???" makino bertanya pada shura karena kaget melihat dapurnya terbelah. "ma....makino.... maafkan aku..... aku mau membelah melon, tapi dapurnya juga terbelah...." shura menjawab sambil gemeteran. "haha.... ga papa kok... aku juga terbiasa begitu, jangan kuatir aku bisa membetulkannya...." kata makino sambil tersenyum pada shura, makino menggunakan jurus tanahnya untuk menyabungin tanahnya yg sudah di belah shura. "wow....." shura kagum pada jurusnya makino, dia tetap melanjutin memotong melonnya jadi berbentuk hati. shura menghias melonnya dengan, strawberry, lemon, kiwi dan jeruk.

Shura ingin memberi kejutan pada makino, "shura, boleh ga, gue buka mataku???" makino bertanya sambil menutup matanya, "hampir sayang...." kata shura sambil membawa makino ke dapur. "sekarang kau boleh buka matamu...." kata shura menoleh pada makino. makino membuka matanya ternyata shura mengajaknya untuk _'canddlelight night' _di kuilnya. makino sangat senang dengan melon yg di rangkai oleh shura. shura dan makino sedang canddlelight night dan saling berpandangan dengan romantis. "makino...." shura memanggil, "iya?" makino menjawab.

"apakah kamu mempunyai puisi?" kata shura sambil memegang tangan makino.

"aku... rasanya aku mempunyai puisi untukmu...." kata makino

"apa itu? coba kau baca....."

makino membacakan puisi buat shura. makino membuka lembaran kertas warna merah jambu yg berbau harum. shura ga sabar dengerin suara makino yg merdu seperti burung yg berkicau. makino membacakan puisi itu...

Shura

Ketika aku selalu bersedih, kamu membujukku

Kamu selalu menemaniku saat aku sendirian

Engkaulah orang yg setia pada athena (bukan saori!)

Wajahmu tampan sekali

Matamu indah berbagaikan cosmo yg hangat

Kaulah yg selalu memanggilku mutiara suci

Janganlah tinggalkan aku

Aku hanya bisa menangis darah jika kau meninggalkan aku

Excaliburmu begitu tangguh dan hebat

Jumping stone-mu begitu keren dan kuat

Nama lelaki impianku adalah

Shura

"aku hanya bisa membaca itu.." kata makino sambil menutup kertasnya. shura mendengarkan puisi itu sampai bahagia. "makino... aku juga terharu mendengarkan puisimu yg begitu indah. dan suaramu yg merdu itu....." kata shura sambil tersenyum pada makino. "terima kasih..."

"aku boleh ga makan ramenmu?" shura bertanya

"silahkan!" kata makino sambil makan steaknya.

Shura memakan ramen yg pedas, muka shura tambah merah karena kepedesan. Setelah itu, makino dan shura ke kamar dan duduk di ranjangnya. "shura...." makino memanggilnya. "ada apa sayang?" shura bertanya. "aku senang jika kau selalu setia dan baik padaku.... kau ingat saat kita sedang menghadapi seekor harimau yg ingin menyerangku? saat kita sedang liburan ke jepang??" kata makino sambil memegang pipi shura. "iya. aku ingat. berkat jurus 'saturn physics ring'-mu kamu sangat berbakat dengan melawan musuh di alam liar" kata shura sambil memegang tangan makino. "begitulah..... shu....shura..." kata makino sambil mendekati wajahnya pada shura. "ada apa lag....." Cuupp...... ternyata makino sedang mencium bibirnya shura!

"ma....makino???"

"shura, aku hanya menciummu karena aku menyukaimu dengan sangat dalam...."

"begitu ya.... aku mencintaimu. karena kamu membalas ciumanku dengan ciuman kedua"

"aku juga shura....."

Makino dan shura pergi ke teras kuil dan memandang bintang2 yg bercahaya, kunang-kunang yg menyala dimalam hari. dan bulan purnama yg romantis. makino menikmati malam itu dengan shura. "inikah indah kan makino?" kata shura sambil memegang tangannya makino. "iya....." Makino mengangguk pelan dan makino memandang romantisnya malam hari, dengan shura. makino membacakan puisi dalam hati lagi. dan dia sangat bahagia menikmati romantisnya.

Kau selalu menemaniku malam hari

Indahnya kunang-kunang dan bintang-bintang yg mengkilap di malam hari

saat kau menemaniku

aku selalu menjagamu

aku selalu memujimu

inilah yg di sebut cinta

kecupanmu manis sekali

seperti madu yg manis

kaulah orang yg selalu setia

~Owari~

* * *

Bwahahahahahaha!!!!! jadi mau ketawa ya! shura ma makino jadi romance abiezzz......!!!!!!!! puisi 3 kali, kecupan ke 2 dan cinta menjadi 1 hehehehehe!!! ga kebayaaangg!!!!!!!!!!! xixixixi!!!!!!! untung haruko, adiknya makino balik ke jepang! ga ngeliat ShuKino lagi _'candlelight night_' :p


End file.
